Naruto: Beta Episode 6
Naruto: Beta Episode 6 The next morning Intuzuka wakes up with Sayona sleeping with her head lying on his lap. He wakes her up, which she does, very quickly. Sayona (kind of freaking out): Ah! I'm up. Intuzuka: Hahaha, that was worth it. Sayona: Sorry, I tend to freak out if I'm woken suddenly. Intuzuka: Sorry for what? That was cute. Sayona: You think so? Intuzuka: I know so. Sayona (smiling, thinking): It looks like this might work. Intuzuka: So, what clan are you from? Sayona: The Uzumaki clan. You're an Uchiha right? Intuzuka: Yea, I am. I have four younger brothers. I wander how they're doing. Sayona: You have more to worry about than that, Intuzuka. I'm sure that they're fine. Intuzuka: You're right. Fugaku is strong as hell for nine year old. He's probably keeping the younger ones in check. Sayona: I'm sorry to change the subject, but we have a Kazekage to kill. Intuzuka: Right. The four enter the village and search for the Kazekage mansion when the run into Orochimaru. Orochimaru: So, what are you doing here, Uchiha? Intuzuka: I could ask you the same thing. Orochimaru: I came to help you out, in whatever you're doing. Intuzuka: Alright. Take one of these robes. (he throws him an Akatsuki robe) Orochimaru puts it on and starts following the rest of the team. Intuzuka: So, here we are. The Kazekage mansion. Sayona: Does anyone know if he's in there? Orochimaru: He just went in there, so I'm sure of it. Intuzuka: Alright, Sayona, you're with me. Orochimaru, you stay with the other two and make sure no one enters. Orochimaru: You've got it. Intuzuka and Sayona enter the mansion and see that the Kazekage was waiting. Kazekage: So, the rumors were true? Rogue ninjas are trying to kill me. Intuzuka: That's right. I don't feel like fighting for long, either. Chidori! Sayona (a blue ball of energy appears in her left hand): Rasengan! The two kill the Kazekage with their two jutsu. Sayona: Well, that was easy. Intuzuka: You said it. I thought it was. Orochimaru (on comms): Guys, the other two are dead, I need to retreat. Intuzuka: Go, Orochimaru, thanks for the help. Get somewhere safe. Orochimaru: Good luck on your mission, Uchiha. Intuzuka: Alright, Sayona, follow me. The two jump out of the window and go back into a forested area. Intuzuka: Alright, I think we can camp out here. Death (clapping his hands): Good job, Uchiha. You two both proved yourselves today. Intuzuka: What's the next mission? Death: I don't have one, yet. Intuzuka: So, we have free time? Death: Yea, pretty much. Intuzuka: Alright, when do you think you'll have another. Death: About two weeks. Death disappears and the two set up camp. The two sit down and start to relax. Sayona (resting her head on Intuzuka's lap): Man, I need to rest. Intuzuka: I'm with you on that one. Sayona (thinking): He didn't freak out or tell me to get off. He must be getting used to me. Intuzuka: Sayona, can I ask you something? Sayona: Sure. Intuzuka: Why did you have a change of heart? You wanted to sleep with me yesterday. Sayona: I decided that I don't want sex with you. At least, not yet. Intuzuka: Not yet? Sayona: I want to try something else first. Intuzuka: Whatever that means. Sayona: I wanted to be in a relationship for a change. Intuzuka: Oh. Okay. Sayona: Okay? Intuzuka: Yea, okay. I'll give it a try. Sayona: Alright. You just made my day. (she hugs him) To be continued...